


You won’t die with my hope

by BlackAngel27



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: A simple deal: an eye for an eye, a tooth for a toothReddingtons Life for Elizabeth’s, that was the plan of a blacklister.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington & Dembe Zuma
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It was already 11:00 pm when the young FBI agent Elizabeth Keen entered her dark room in the motel. The sun had already left the sky hours ago and the stars were invisible due to the artificial light from America. With an annoyed sigh, Elizabeth threw her bag and gun onto the uncomfortable bed and sat down at the end of the mattress which gave way with a small squeak. She hadn't slept properly for days, her nights were tormented by nightmares, and the work of the FBI was very slow. They had lost the Blacklister days ago and had been searching for the man ever since. 

Reddington had given them the case a week ago: a young man who kidnapped little girls in his spare time, sterilized them and sent them away for arranged marriages, earning some extra money along the way.  
They had found out the man's name was John Wilston, they wanted to take him at work, he worked as a cleaner at a school, but when they reached the school he was gone. They searched for him for three days, Lizzi hadn't slept for that long, but they couldn't find any real leads. Now Cooper had sent her home with the sentence "we all need sleep". 

Elizabeth had got up again and opened the curtains of the small room, but instead of the stars she greeted only an empty sky, even the moon shone paler than she was used to. She stared out of the window for a few moments and was about to pull back the curtains when she suddenly felt a hit to the back of the head. She felt the pain a few moments before the sound of the hit reached her brain. She groaned immediately when she saw little black dots dancing before her eyes. The second hit seemed to be even stronger. Again she felt the pain before she heard the sound, the black dots now became a surface and the agent lost consciousness. 

Raymond called the agent now for the 15th time in one hour, it was more than just untypical for her not to answer the phone. After lifting the mailbox for the 15th time, he became more and more worried about the agent and made a decision at short notice. "We're going to take a detour, Dembe, we should check on Lizzie," he said to his friend, who looked briefly through the rearview mirror at the older one and then nodded. Again Raymond dialed speed dial 1, Elizabeth's number, again the monotone beep and then the voice of the mail box "Please leave a message after the beep" with an annoyed sigh Raymond hung up. He was really worried about the young woman, he had promised to protect her from everything, now he had to keep that promise. 

The black Mercedes turned into the parking lot of the shabby motel Lizzie called her home. He hated the place and didn't understand why she was living here, he had offered to buy her an apartment but she refused. This woman deserved more than this shabby building, a house on the beach maybe or an apartment with a view over all of New York but not this place where she shared a room with cockroaches. Raymond would kill for Liz if it meant she would leave this rat hole and stand by his side forever, though it would be enough for him to know she was safe. 

Raymond saw Elizabeth's car in the parking lot, growing more and more worried, but still hoping that she had simply fallen asleep and her cell phone might have just been muted. So Dembe parked the car right in front of the stairs leading up to the top floor of the motel where Elizabeth's room was. Immediately the two men left the car and took two steps in one. In seconds they reached the door to Elizabeth's room. Without hesitation, Dembe kicked the door down and the two men ran into the hole that Elizabeth called "home" with their weapons drawn. 

The room was empty. Not a sound. No Lizzie, who he hoped would be in bed, but it was empty. Red looked around- there was no one here but her bag and her gun on the bed. 

"Red" with it, Dembe lifted Lizzie's cell phone off the table by the window. On the table was a small piece of paper with two letters, initials, "J.W." next to it a Polaroid picture.It showed Lizzie tied up and with blood on the corner of her mouth, her eyes closed, probably unconscious, or- Raymond drew breath sharply, that was not possible. On the back was an address.


	2. Chapter 2

Red let the address pass several times before returning the note to Dembe, "Start the car, I'll catch up" he said coolly. His bigger friend looked at him briefly, he had a uneasy feeling about this action, but he knew that when it came to Elizabeth, Red would also turn the world upside down if it made her safe. He hurried out of the dark room, got into the black car and looked for the address. It was an abandoned warehouse outside of D.C. in a small wooded area north of the city. Dembe knew it was dangerous to enter that warehouse, so he did something Raymond would never allow him to do, he speed-dialed Harold Cooper. 

Raymond was still standing in the dark room, just staring at the musty room. The smell of musty wood mixed with the smell of Lizzie, a flowery and pleasant scent, it calmed Raymond immediately and gave him hope. He knew that Elizabeth had been kidnapped not because of her job, but because of him. Knowing that Lizzie was suffering because of him left a bitter feeling in his stomach. 

He saw so much in this room that reminded him of her, but at the same time it didn't seem like she liked being here. There were no personal belongings of hers, everything seemed to have been neatly tucked away in the bag that was under the bed but peeked out slightly. There was only one picture that was on the bedside table, showing Elizabeth and Katarina sitting on the swing and laughing into the camera. Raymond sighed and let his fingers run over the decorated photo frame.

He had the feeling with Elizabeth's disappearance, it made everything he loved disappear. He'd already lost everything, he needed Elizabeth. A single tear had found its way across his cheek. The salty taste of the tear spread through his mouth and made him squeeze his eye shut, the thought of her loss hurt too much. The image of Elizabeth appeared before his eyes. Her bruised body tied to the chair. The blood that had curdled down her body and pooled in a small puddle beneath her. He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath. He couldn't concentrate on what his feelings were telling him now, he had to concentrate on Lizzie, on getting her to safety. 

Raymond left the room again and closed the door carefully behind him. The cool air of the night seemed to overwhelm him. The wind sent a cold shiver down his spine and made him walk even faster to the black car where Dembe was already waiting. He hadn't seen his old friend put the phone back in the glove box and started the engine. "Hurry up Dembe, I don't want to be late," Raymond said as he sat in the back seat of the car. 

Dembe looked briefly through the rearview mirror at the elderly man as he drove the car from the motel parking lot. He drove the car at a fast tempo through the streets of D.C. while the Stars were still dancing across the sky. It was all lit up only by the city's yellow street lights, which, the farther out of town they went, the fewer street lights and the less light there was. Raymond felt that this was a cruel and bitter metaphor for his emotional state. 

With a sigh, Raymond looked out the window and just hoped Elizabeth was okay. That the only woman he loved was all right and that she would forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter! Its still pretty hard to write those two, especially Red, but I tried my best.   
> I would really appreciate if you would write me a Comment and left a Kudo :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s my first blacklist FanFiction and I hope I haven’t messed up completely >–<


End file.
